


The Warehouse

by EndlessPossibiliTaes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bestiality, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Rimming, Robbery, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessPossibiliTaes/pseuds/EndlessPossibiliTaes
Summary: Baekhyun was on a heist, robbing a store and hiding in an abandoned warehouse finding more money in it that used for fight dogs. Hes caught up with a werewolf ready to mate and finding him as the perfect one.





	The Warehouse

**Author's Note:**

> I'll edit when I'm not lazy.

Baekhyun put on his mask, a plastic woman with makeup and closed eyes. He pulled out his gun running into the store. "Everybody down!" He yelled. It was late and only three registers were up, three women on them screaming as Baekhyun pointed the gun at them." A bullet don't got a name. Get the fuck down." Opened his bookbag." Put the money in here now." He said in a stern voice, throwing it at the lady.

 

"I see you bitch, put that fucking phone down and get on the ground!" The woman whimpered throwing her phone and getting down, sobbing softly. Baekhyun opened the second register, taking the money out of it then leaving.

"911 what is your emergency." He heard a lady over the phone. It was on speaker. Baekhyun groaned running out the store and into his car. He quickly started it driving recklessly into the highway.

He turned on a back road parking his car behind a building with graffiti. He heard the sirens, quickly jumping into the window. He stood, gasping as he tried to catch himself from falling into the large hole just a foot from where he stood. He walked around it carefully, jumping over the thin concrete and onto a sturdier piece on the other side.

He opened his bag looking at the money he just stole. He assumed it was about five or six hundred.

"Fuck, I'll hide here until morning." He told himself. He walked out the door, down the stairs cautiously, expecting a zombie to pop out from somewhere. He wasn't scared.

Just a little fucking terrified.

He climbed over a large piece of wall. It had no door bit it was low enough that he could hoist himself over. He turned to look at the wall. It was covered in gang names and pictured of boobs and some blood. On a side of it. On the left hand side was names. It was one name listed over and over again in what he assumed to be various fight matches. The names that lost were crossed out At the end of the list was the same name and two other names, all three crossed out.

Chanyeol vs  ~~Destroyer~~

Chanyeol vs  ~~El Diablo~~

Chanyeol vs  ~~Fluffy~~

Chanyeol vs  ~~Killer~~

~~Chanyeol vs Bandon vs Karma~~

He tilted his head at the writing.

"Must be a strong fighter." He whispered  before moving away from the wall. The warehouse was large, it had to many rooms, too many to count. Too many to go through.

He checked the time on his phone. It was almost ten in the afternoon. His phone was on fifty percent.  He entered a room with a bed, looking around before going on it. Well with fifty percent on his phone, there was a lot he could do.

Like watching porn. 

He opened his pants, clicking on a video. He wasn't too sure with his sexuality, so he watched all types. As long as it got him going he didn't care. He bit his lip listening to the sweet high moans of the male pinned against the bed. Baekhyun stroked himself quickly, spitting down on the head of his cock to get wetter feeling. Once he got a smooth rhythm he was a moaning mess, his mouth dripping at the corners, his eyes lidded from the pleasure becoming too much. A deep moan escaped his throat, throwing his head back. His arm felt a little sore but He forced himself to keep going until he came hard, dripping against the hard concrete floor.

"Fuck." He breathed out, he leaned back, his relief quickly turning to worry as he heard claws clinking against the floor. Loud sniffing with a hard snort coming after against the door. He assumed it was a stray dog, stepping over his mess and going to open the door.

When he did his little smile, turned to nothing, his eyes wide with fear as me let large jaws instead of a cute puppy. The wolf towered over him and could easily snap his neck. Baekhyun could only focus on its mouth. Just how pink it was. How sharp those canines were. How easily he could probably snap his neck with little effort.

Baekhyun was prepared to die. He excepted he had no way of fighting for his life. He knew that if this wolf wanted to kill him, he'd let it, he'd probably wait on a table like he was a stuffed pig dinner until the wolf got its family ready to eat.

It walked forward. Baekhyun stepped back. The low growing erupting from its throat. Why wasn't It killing him? Why wasn't he torn to shreds.

"Easy g-girl." Baekhyun held his hand up, moving slowly. The wolf snapped it's jaw at him, its growling becoming more vicious.

Oh. Fuck.

He seen the large pink flesh sticking out the dark mess of fur.

"B-boy?" He moved around the wolf with his bag, slamming the door shut and running. He zoomed down another flight of stairs, stopping at a large open area. There was a hole in the wall at the other side. 

Banging was heard, before snapping of wood and claws against a metal staircase. He jogged, looking back and seeing the wolf right behind him. He broke into a run, protecting his head as he rolled through the wall. He stood clutching his bag as the wolf poked its head through the wall, snapping its jaw violently. Baekhyun panted, running again. He tripped over a piece of concrete. As he got up time moved slow. The wolf picked him up by his bag, thrashing his head around.Baekhyun didn't inside what to do, but just thought of those names, those names of those fighters.

Maybe dog names.

"Killer!" He shouted. The wolf kept thrashing before throwing Baekhyun to the floor.

"Fluffy!" He tried desperately, throwing a piece of concrete.

"Karma!" He cried crawling back, throwing a rock.

"Chanyeol!" He closed his eyes, holding his hands in front of him. He stopped, his ears perked looking at Baekhyun expecting an order.

"Thats it, Chanyeol." The dog started coming again, Baekhyun reacted, holding his hand up.

"No Chanyeol, stay!" He stopped, sitting down and waiting patiently. Baekhyun sighed with relief. Chanyeol stood back up, lifting his tail and sneezing before lifting a paw. Something Baekhyun had seen is dog do when asking for permission or was frustrated with staying in one place.

"Come."

Chanyeol approached slowly, standing in front of him. He nuzzled Baekhyun, before stepping back enough so he could get up. He walked through another hole in the wall with Chanyeol trotting after him. 

He walked into another room what he assumed was an office for a boss.money was all over the desk in big wads tired with rubber bands. Chanyeol gave him a look. 

Baekhyun pet his neck, opening his bag and packing the money inside. He wandered around some more with Chanyeol leading the way. Suddenly he ran, chasing something that looked like a deer. 

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun yelled after him. After a few minutes he returned with a small deer in his mouth. He dropped it and nudged it to Baekhyun, holding his head high. Baekhyun back up from the massive wolf, before looking back down at the deer.

"Good job?" Chanyeol nudged it again. Baekhyun kicked it back." You eat, you deserve it." He pet him before watching him messily eat the deer.

Baekhyun opened his bag, taking out a granola bar and eating it. He waited for Chanyeol to finish before started to explore again, checking in a large room with a ring at the bottom, the sides were lifted high and chairs on top. It looked like a mini fighting ring. Chanyeol walked in sitting in the middle his paw over something. Baekhyun looked down past a small puddle of blood. His name was written in the floor of the ring.

'The King Chanyeol'

"Your name is crossed out, I guess they thought you died too." Baekhyun said to him. His hands in his pockets following Chanyeol back out and up the stairs. He drank out of a puddle, them leading Baekhyun into another room. It was smaller then the room he stayed. It has a couch in it, with leaves on it and sticks surrounding it.

"Is this your nest?" He asked. He got no answer but a look from the wolf was enough. He sat in front of the couch, silently begging Baekhyun to come closer.

He shut the door, sitting on the couch with Chanyeol next to him. He bit his lip as he started licking his neck. He thought it was just a friendly gesture, before the licking went lower he was attempting to pull his pants down.

"Hey!" Baekhyun held onto his pants. Chanyeol growled, pushing Baekhyun on his stomach  and tugging his pants off." Chanyeol!" It came out weaker then he wanted, the wolf ripping his boxers off before licking his ass. 

It was so gentle compared to how dangerous his growl was. The licks got closer and closer for his entrance. Soon enough his tongue was against it, licking so softly. Baekhyun let out a small whine, bucking up into his snout.

He guessed in wolf language this meant'fuck me' because Chanyeol had climbed onto the  couch, his jaw dangerouslt close to his head.

"Wait-" Baekhyun reaching back and pushing against his arm. During this he lefted his ass to try to get behind him. Chanyeol thrusted into him, and stayed there. Baekhyun screamed in pain, a tear leaving his eyes at at the girth of his cock. Everytime he squirmed he got a growl that seemed to keep him in place. He lifted himself on his hands and knees, adjusting to his size.

"Chanyeol, stop." He ignored his pleas, thrusting slowly, his paws gripping around his waist so tightly, keeping him close.

"Chan-Ah!"He moaned, his upper body pushed forward to an angle that made his prostate open for hits. He gripped the couch, it was firm enough to keep the two up right. But it was soft enough it sleep on. It didn't bounce with every thrust.

Chanyeol started to pants louder and louder until his breaths became growls of dominance. Baekhyun cursed feeling a lage knot force inside of him, the pain and pleasure mixing together making him whimper. A burning heat pooling through his  body feeling the seed of him flow inside and claim him.

 

 

The next morning he woke up sore, his ass felt like it might fall off. He felt a hand, human fingers tangled around his waist.

"What the Fuck!? Who are you!?" He blinked his light brown eyes, looking down at Baekhyun like they had been married for 2 years.

"Chanyeol."

* * *

 

It had been a year since Baekhyun returned home. With the money he robbed and found, he bought a bigger house for his mom and himself. He met up with a couple friends, at a cafe, walking inside and sitting a reserved booth.

"Hey Baekkie!" Minseok hugged him, across from them was  Yixing and Jongin.

"Who's this?" Yixing asked, smirked whole drinking his iced coffee.

"My fiancee, Chanyeol."


End file.
